Not For Lack of Trying
by writeforever
Summary: "Miss Weasley, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you punch Mister Malfoy over here?" McGonagall asked, glancing over the top of her glasses. "He asked me out, Headmistress."
1. Prologue

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Rose Weasley waved as the train pulled away from Platform 9 ¾. She turned to her cousin, who looked like he was about to faint. She sent him a grin, earning a glare from him.

"Oh shut up Rosie, aren't you even a little bit scared?"

"Of course I am, Al! I'm just not nearly as obvious about it as you are. Get some color back into your face before James shows up, or he'll never let you live it down."

The two cousins began to walk through the train, searching for an open compartment. Every single compartment was full, and James had banned them from entering his. They entered the last compartment and came face to face with none other than a pale, blonde haired boy with an infamous surname.

"May we sit here?" Rose asked him. He looked up at her, giving her a once over before nodding.

"_Rose, you know that's Scorpius _Malfoy_ right?"_ Rose rolled her eyes.

"Nice observation, Al. Subtle, too." Al turned a bright pink.

"I just thought that since you're such a daddy's girl, the phrase _"Don't get too friendly"_ might ring a bell…"

"I'm not stupid enough to listen to Dad about the Malfoys. He's a prejudiced bigot when it comes to them. I mean, I understand that he wasn't the greatest guy and they tortured Mum- don't get me wrong, I'm furious about that. However, people change, and the Malfoys have. It's time we move on."

"I'm with you there, Rosie. Just don't let James hear you say that."

"James is all bark and no bite, Al."

Scorpius observed this interaction with interest, wishing he had family he was that close with.

"So, Scorpius, what's your middle name?" Scorpius started, finding himself being penetrated by the famous green eyes of Albus Potter.

"Pardon?"

"Al's trying to find someone with a worse combination of names than him. He's Albus Severus Potter." Scorpius winced.

"Ouch. Although, I think you've found someone- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Al made a face of sympathy, but Rose quickly burst out into giggles. Scorpius turned to the girl, narrowing his eyes.

"What? I suppose _your_ name is so much better."

"It is, actually. It's Rose Nymphandora Weasley."

"Well, with that hair, it only fits that you have a pretty name."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Are you insinuating that I'm ugly?"

"Well… I'll make you an offer. If you'll go out with me, my good looks might make up for that hair."

"Are you _asking me out_?"

"Yes?"

The next thing Scorpius remembered was waking up in the Headmistress's office.

* * *

"Mister Malfoy, are you okay?" Scorpius grimaced as he touched his eye.

"I don't particularly remember much." Scorpius turned his head away from Headmistress McGonagall, only to find none other than Rose Nymphandora Weasley slouched in a chair, pouting, right next to him.

"Rosie!" Rose fixed him with a glare.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"I can understand, I'm simply too attractive for you to handle."

"Maybe I should have poked your head with a needle to deflate it."

"Oy! Be nice to the guy you punched."

"I have no obligation to be nice to you, Malfoy. You're a right prat."

"I am-"

"Ahem." Rose and Scorpius shut up under the piercing glare of Minerva McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you punch Mister Malfoy over here?" McGonagall asked, glancing over the top of her glasses.

"He asked me out, Headmistress."

* * *

Second year soon arrived and not much had changed between Scorpius and Rose.

"Hey Rosie! If I let you have that quaffle, will you go out with me?"

She chucked the quaffle into the goal, scoring easily. She flew off, pointedly ignoring the blonde haired boy.

* * *

With third year, came Hogsmeade. Rose had agreed to go with Michael Chang, and Scorpius sat in a corner with Al, glaring at them.

"Why exactly did I agree to this again?"

"Because you love your cousin." Scorpius blew a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, before readjusting his green and silver scarf.

"Oh right, because you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Rosie just feels sorry for him."

Another five minutes passed. Scorpius grew even more irritated as Michael put his arm around Rose, who giggle and sipped her butterbeer delicately.

"Tell me, Al, what does he have that I don't?"

"A smaller ego, perhaps?"

"Not what I was looking for."

Suddenly, Michael leaned in and kissed Rose's cheek. Scorpius, furious, got up before Al could do with him. Striding over to their table, he promptly pulled Michael up and punched him.

"Scorpius!" He turned to see the furious blue eyes of Rose.

"Er. Hi Rosie. Any chance you'd go out with me?"

He spent the next week with Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Rose walked into the Great Hall during her fourth year to be met with the sight of heart shaped balloons spelling out her name. Confused, she sat down next to Al.

"Al. Why are there balloons with my name on them?"

"Oh, didn't you see the second part?"

Needless to say, there were other balloons floating around, with the words "Go out with me" printed on them.

She dumped her pumpkin juice on his head.

"It was worth a try, eh Albus?" Scorpius grinned and Al shook his head. That boy would never learn.

* * *

Fifth year, Rose, Scorpius and Albus were in Astronomy.

"Aren't the stars beautiful, Al?"

"Gorgeous."

She continued looking at them, only to be shocked when they moved suddenly.

"Al, they're moving."

"Hmm, what?"

"The stars are moving. Oh! They spell something! Go…. Out…. Wit? With. Me… Rosie?"

Rose let out a huff of frustration as the smirking face of Scorpius Malfoy faced her.

"No!"

* * *

Sixth year, Rose was in Divination and had unfortunately been paired with Scorpius as a partner.

"I predict that you will go out with me in the future." Rose glared at him before taking the tea and dumping it on his head.

"She really likes dumping things on my head, doesn't she?"

Al just rolled his eyes as Professor Trelawney yelled at Rose for "ruining their lives" by "messing with the future".

* * *

"Can you believe it Al? It's been seven years since we first stepped on this train."

"Easy for you to say, you've never gotten anything less than an O in your life. Trelawney hates you and she still gave you an O."

"Oh shush Al. I can't wait to see who's Head Boy!"

Just then, Scorpius Malfoy walked in, a shiny Head Boy badge pinned to his robes.

"Fantastic! We'll be sleeping together for the next year."

Rose sighed exasperatedly. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

A/N: Please review- I love hearing your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1

"He hasn't even asked me out _once_, Lyd." Rose hissed as she sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast. It had been three months since the start of school and Rose was starting to get antsy. Scorpius hadn't been acting like his usually self. Instead of asking her out every two minutes and propositioning her as she had expected, Scorpius was acting like a complete gentleman.

"I don't see what the problem is, Rose. You've been waiting for that since first year."

Lydia Alice Longbottom was Rose's best female friend. With long, soft blonde hair and large, innocent sky blue eyes, Lydia was easily one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. Lydia had been asked out an innumerable amount of times by various guys, but never seemed to give any of them the time of day.

"I know I have, but… It's unnerving! He just won't pay attention to me."

"I was under the impression that you "hated" the attention he gave you."

"I did! I mean, I do. Just-"

"What do you do?" Albus chose that moment to interrupt the conversation between the two girls. Behind him was none other than the Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy. Al and Scorpius had remained best friends throughout the years, despite the fact that Scorpius was a Slytherin and Al was a Gryffindor.

"Nothing, Al. We're just talking."

Scorpius and Al sat down, and Rose immediately got up.

"I should go. I still haven't finished that Arithmancy assignment we got."

"That's due next week, Rose." Lydia glanced at her curiously. Even though Rose and Scorpius had a generally odd relationship, she had never left when he came to sit with them, which happened nearly every day.

"I'll have other stuff to do next week, so I should get it done."

"Wha wid huh?" Al asked, mouth stuffed with food. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Only she knows."

* * *

"We'll be making Veritaserum as a further preparation for your NEWTs. Who can tell me what this does?" Rose's hand shot up in the air, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, a worthy representative from my own house." Rose sighed with frustration. Potions was one of her more difficult subjects, and this class was often the determining factor of who won the Malfoy-Weasley contest in grades. They had split the subject evenly in their first six years, but NEWT Potions would determine the true master.

Malfoy gave her a confident smirk before turning and answering.

"It's a truth serum, Professor. Hence the verita, which means truth in Spanish."

"Latin. Veritas was the Roman Goddess of truth." Rose coughed out, not particularly discreetly.

"Well done, Mister Malfoy, five points to Slytherin. However, Miss Weasley is correct in saying that verita is derived from Latin, and not Spanish. Therefore, five points to Gryffindor as well." Slughorn looked at his two top students with pride.

"This is an extremely difficult potion to make. It must mature for a full lunar phase, and therefore, takes an incredible amount of time. I am aware that some of you have made this in potions last year, however, given the skill level it takes, I do think it is necessary that it be reviewed." Slughorn paused to take a bite of crystallized pinapple.

"As for partners… Goyle, Finnegan. Zabini, Waters. Potter, Longbottom…. Malfoy and Weasley- I expect the best from the two of you. Good luck!"

* * *

Rose felt a slight apprehension at being Malfoy's partner. Scorpius had an incredible talent in the subject, and Rose hated feeling second best. However, she was thrilled that for once, she would not be stuck with an incompetent partner.

"Weasley." Scorpius nodded once to her, neatly setting all the ingredients out in order of usage on his desk. Rose had borrowed his notes on the occasion that she missed class, and was always amazed by the organization he displayed.

The pair worked in silence for half an hour. Rose was unnerved by the silence. Scorpius never missed an opportunity to ask her out or mess with her brain. What had changed? The tension was growing unbearable, and Rose was quickly losing her patience.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Malfoy?" Rose turned to him, addressing him sharply. Scorpius started, his mouth falling into an 'O' as his grey eyes hardened.

"I apologize for being rather confused as to what I have done wrong."

"Oh, don't use such fancy words with me. Just tell me what the damn problem is, Scorpius." He looked shocked by her use of his first name.

"What the problem is? What is the problem with _you_?! I haven't said a word during this entire class and suddenly, you're yelling at me?"

"That's my problem. You're so immature. You're giving me the silent treatment. Just tell me what I did wrong so we can address it like mature people."

"Mature people? What the hell, Rose? You've officially gone nutters."

"Nutters? You little bastard. You have no right to call me nutters."

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe I'm arguing over nothing."

"_It isn't nothing!"_ Rose shrieked. The pair had quickly attracted the attention of the class. Scorpius and Rose's arguments were well known for being theatrical and dramatic.

"Detention! My, my I am disappointed. You are two of the best students, and you're arguing like first years. I will see you both tonight at 8." Rose bit back a groan. Not even a month into school and they were already in detention.

* * *

Rose stared down at her cauldron as Scorpius stalked into the room. He looked positively furious. She supposed she had overreacted a little, but she had merely been curious. _He_ had yelled at her… Rose sighed inwardly. She knew this was all her fault, and Scorpius had to be beyond pissed at her for it.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley. Although it is a detention, I was planning to ask the two of you to do this anyway. I need you to brew a couple things for the third years. You may leave when you're finished." With that, Slughorn left the room, leaving Rose alone with Scorpius.

Scorpius pointedly ignored her. Rose was growing frustrated with him- she hadn't meant for them to get detention! He was just being immature.

"What do you want, Rose?" Scorpius asked, his tone hard as he turned to her.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just curious. You weren't acting like yourself and I was worried."

Scorpius snorted. "_You_ were worried. About _me_. Bullshit."

"You sound like you don't believe me."

"Maybe because you've hated me for the last six years."

"Maybe that's because _you've_ made it a point to annoy me as much as humanly possible and proposition me every ten seconds."

"Of course. Poor little Rosie never does anything wrong, does she? It's all the evil Malfoy's fault."

"What is wrong with you?! I never even remotely insinuated that."

"That's how you've acted for the last six years, Rose. Don't act all innocent because we all know you're not."

Scorpius saw Rose's eyes flash angrily, and he knew he had hit a nerve.

"Oh I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't realize you were faultless in this."

"I'm just sick of you always trying to pin it on me"

"I have _never_ pinned anything on you!"

"Oh, Professor, I'm _so_ sorry, it will _never _happen again, I promise. He just made me _so _mad!" Scorpius imitated her in a high voice. Rose's face was flushing steadily, her fury going as Scorpius continued his tirade.

"Shut up, Scorpius, just _shut up_!" Their noses were practically pressed together as she spun around to face him.

"Make me."

There was a pregnant pause as the two Heads stared each other down. Their eyes were locked, and their breaths were uncomfortably loud in the silence. Scorpius's eyes were almost daring her to make a move, challenging her to go against him.

In one swift move, Rose reached up and pulled his mouth to her. Scorpius didn't need any more. He wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her to bring hers to wrap around his neck. He pushed her backwards as their lips moved in tandem, pulling and pushing as they fought for dominance.

He pushed her against the wall almost angrily and bit down on her lip. Rose moaned softly and pulled him closer, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Just as Scorpius' hand slid up her leg, the door clicked.

Scorpius and Rose broke apart hastily, breathing heavily and deliberately avoiding each other's eyes.

"Just as I thought, your potions are perfect. Well done, I expected no less of the Head Boy and Girl. I expect the same of your Veritaserum. You may go now."

Scorpius and Rose turned and walked in opposite direction, both of them refusing to acknowledge what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: I know it seems kind of random that she kissed him- but after seven years, you'd think they would do something about it. I do have this planned out, so I hope you guys stick with me and enjoy it :)

Oh- The first chapter wasn't a oneshot, for anyone confused. It was simply a prologue of the events that occurred before this story happens. This story, as I have it currently planned, will cover seventh year in chunks, and then there will be a time jump. That could change, but as of now- that's what I expect. I'll try and update weekly, but sometimes I might get a chapter done early or late because life happens.

Review please! I really do enjoy reading what people think of this- constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

_He pushed her against the wall almost angrily and bit down on her lip. Rose moaned softly and pulled him closer, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Just as Scorpius' hand slid up her leg, the door clicked._

_Scorpius and Rose broke apart hastily, breathing heavily and deliberately avoiding each other's eyes. _

"_Just as I thought, your potions are perfect. Well done, I expected no less of the Head Boy and Girl. I expect the same of your Veritaserum. You may go now."_

_Scorpius and Rose turned and walked in opposite direction, refusing to acknowledge what had just happened. _

* * *

Rose ducked behind a corner as soon as she caught a glimpse of the familiar platinum blonde hair. It had been a week since she had sno- accidentally fell on top of his lips. Since then, Rose had been avoiding him. That was easier said than done, since they were Heads and shared every single class together. It didn't help that he was back to his goal of snogging every girl in the castle, despite his claims of being in love with her.

Rose let out a sigh of relief when the blonde hair disappeared and turned around, only to be accosted by the slightly accusatory blue eyes of Lydia.

"What on Earth are you doing, Rose?"

"Um… Just, you know. Taking a shortcut to Charms." Lydia gave Rose a glare that could have made Voldemort cringe.

"Really, now? You do know that it's lunchtime, right Rosie?"

"Flitwick uh… wanted to see me. Heads business, you know."

"Where's Scorpius, then? Since it's _Heads_ business." Rose's stomach tightened at the mention of his name. Her thoughts involuntarily went to the unusual softness of his lips, the silky blonde locks she had run her hands through… accidentally, of course.

"Scorpius is… coming. Soon. Sometime, hopefully. I was just waiting for him."

"I could have sworn I saw him go in the opposite direction."

"Lyd…" Lydia looked at her expectantly.

"I fell on his lips."

"You what?"

"I _fell_ on his lips."

"You mean, you snogged."

"No! I- I didn't snog Scorpius, okay? _I fell on his lips._" Lydia gave an entirely too Slytherin smirk.

"You snogged Scorpius! Oh my god, Al totally owes me ten galle-" Lydia broke off her sentence when she saw Rose glowering at her.

"You _bet_ on us?!"

"Oh come on, Rose, the boy has been in love with you since first year! It was bound to happen sometime. You two are star-crossed. It was inevitable."

"I beg to differ. He has made it his goal to embarrass me by asking me out, _every single year_. That does not imply having any sort of feelings for me."

"You can't expect me to believe that he did that for fun."

"Lydia, he spends eighty percent of his time snogging girls, _not_ me, and the rest is spent annoying me or playing pranks with Al."

Lydia shook her head. Those two were something else.

* * *

Rose stumbled into Potions, five minutes late.

"Sorry Professor! Professor Flitwick needed to talk to me about a scholarship opportunity."

"Of course, Miss Weasley! You're always such a responsible student- not unlike your dear mother."

Rose rolled her eyes as she turned around. Slughorn would never change. His compliments made her uncomfortable sometimes, but if she got good grades… who was she to complain?

Rose took her seat next to Scorpius. They worked silently, only acknowledging each other when necessary. Rose drifted off into her own thoughts.

_It was third year, and their first Hogsmeade trip was coming up. Rose, Lydia, Al, and Scorpius were sitting together at breakfast. _

"_Lhyd pash da pohtatosh will ya?"Al stuck out his hand. _

"_You're disgusting, Albus. Why don't you try that again when your mouth isn't full?"Al swallowed and glared at Lydia._

"_Come on Lyd, you're worse than my mother."_

"_Just because I have manners…" Lydia trailed off as Alex Diggory arrived at their table._

_Alex was one of the hottest boys in school, along with ahem- Scorpius and Al. He had wavy auburn hair and sparkling brown eyes that reminded her of chocolate. He was the Hufflepuff seeker, and was incredibly well built. _

_Rose didn't know him very well, but Al and Scorpius were pretty good friends with him. She thought Alex was going to approach Lydia, who had already been asked by ten guys to Hogsmeade. Instead, he stopped in front of her, holding out a Rose._

"_Rose, would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Rose giggled and blushed bashfully as she took the rose from his hands. It was cheesy but he was cute, and she liked him. They stood there, staring at each other, when a loud crash interrupted their connection. _

_Rose turned around to see Scorpius' metal grey eyes. His hair was long and fell just above his eyes, loose and soft. It was a white blonde, a stark contrast to the auburn hair of Alex. He turned and stalked away, before meeting Mariana Hernandez. _

_Rose watched as Scorpius conjured up a lily and handed it to her. Mariana was well endowed, with curves that made Rose look like a board. She giggled and took Scorpius' hand. As Scorpius turned, putting his hand around her waist, their eyes met once more. Rose realized that while Alex had warm chocolate eyes, Scorpius had silver eyes that drew her in and didn't let go. She let out a shuddery breath and turned back to Alex, ignoring the boy with the straight blonde hair. _

Rose was jolted out of her reverie by a snort from Scorpius. He rolled his eyes as she turned to him, an irritated expression on her face.

"What?" She snapped, not enjoying the self-confident smirk that graced his sharp features.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how you can get away with anything just because you're the daughter of two of the Golden Trio." Rose stepped back, slightly hurt. Did he really think that she got everything just because she was Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter?

"I never judged you by your family, please do not judge me, Scorpius."

"Why are you so self-righteous all the time? Seriously, if it was anyone but you, no one would have believed that you were with Professor Flitwick."

"Why on Earth are you picking a fight with me? I didn't _do_ anything to you! I haven't even said a word!"

"That's exactly the problem, isn't it, Rosie? You're avoiding me."

"Oh please, like you're _so_ devastated- I saw you with Madeline Grace, snogging for everyone to see."

"Is that jealousy I hear, Rose?" Rose scoffed, turning up her nose in disgust.

"Get over yourself, Malfoy." Right at that moment, class ended, and Rose swept out, leaving a frustrated Scorpius behind.

* * *

Rose rushed down the hall, cursing up a storm. She fell asleep in the library and was now sprinting, trying to get back to the Heads dorms before curfew. She suddenly felt herself being pulled back and was about to let out a scream when a mouth covered hers.

_Mm… soft… _Rose sighed happily as the boy pushed her up against the wall, snogging her thoroughly. His lips were insistent against her, begging for access. Rose was enjoying herself too much to say no, and she opened her mouth gladly, enjoying as his tongue swept hers. She reached up, entwining her fingers in the soft hair. It was straight and smooth and oh so famil- Rose froze and pried away.

"Scorpius?!" In the dim light, she could make out his hair, which practically glowed. His eyes were soft as they looked at her, and his lips were slightly swollen from their… tryst. He looked almost nervous as he studied her reaction.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. You were about to scream and that damned cat was coming, I didn't know how to shut you up." Rose crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a slight twinge.

"So you didn't kiss me because you wanted to?" He stiffened, biting his lip as he looked down.

"Well, maybe a little of that too." Rose nodded crisply.

"You're… not mad?" He looked like a little boy, asking for permission to out to play alone.

"No. I rather enjoyed the kiss. And I'd like to do it again sometime." Scorpius' head jerked up in surprise.

"Again…?"

"Yes, again. I like kissing you. No reason we can't have a little… something every now and then." Rose looked down- she had only just come to the realization that she enjoyed kissing Scorpius, even if she didn't necessarily like his personality. No reason she couldn't enjoy the snogging she got. Scorpius smirked.

"Well, I guess we should test it out first, just to make sure it works." Rose smiled as he brought his lips to hers again. Things had just become a little more complicated.

* * *

A/N: I know it sounds clichéd right now, but I urge you to be patient with me. Things will become a little more complicated as it goes on, it just needs some time to build up. Thanks for reading! Please review :)


End file.
